A Sudden Rush of Melatonin
by koa-chan
Summary: Earl Kanon Maldini is not supposed to sleep during his line of duty. But guess what? Uncharacteristically, he did. / SchneizelxKanon


**A/N: **_Because I'm a fangirl... And because we know that the world needs fics like these_...

Dedicated to my sister, Rambo-chan. Let's squeal.

WARNING: shounen-ai.

* * *

**A Sudden Rush of Melatonin**

* * *

It was unlike Kanon Maldini to drop his guard like this. It was so unlike him to yawn - albeit it was stiffled - while on duty. And it was very unlike him to want to sleep while working.

But, as much as he feared to admit, he was sleepy.

Really, really sleepy. It was a very urgent meeting. On the ungodly hours of the night, there was an urgent call for his Prince Schneizel and somehow, even without the White Prince's order to come, Earl Maldini managed to get caught up in the mess and now-

_'Nonesense. I should not be doubting my (yawn) duty. I (yawn) am supposed to wait until (yawn) the meeting ends. I should be in (yawn) Prince Schneizel's immediate (yawn) disposal.'_

Then, he yawned.

No, he didn't have enough strength to fight off sleep.

_'Where are the maids? The servants are not here too. Why am I the only one waiting outside the conference (yawn) room? Am I the only (yawn) knight that (yawn) is always ready and responsible in case (yawn) of emergency?'_

But the more he thought, the more he felt his eyes drooping.

He fought it.

_'Earl Maldini, you are supposed to respond to duty.'_

_'Kanon, you are supposed to stay AWAKE and WAIT.'_

So he fought it.

Seconds ticked.

A minute.

Two minutes.

He yawned.

Five minutes.

He rubbed his eyes.

And at the sudden rush of melatonin, Earl Kanon Maldini forgot all protocol, laid his chin on his hand, closed his eyes and-

_'Now they will look at me and see Earl Maldini merely in deep thought... I will just wake up when I hear their noises...'_

_Zzzzzzzz....._

Minutes.

_Zzzzzzzz....._

Minutes.

The conference room door hissed open.

A sleepy-looking Schneizel walked (or struggled to walk) towards his sitting, thinking, unknown-to-him sleeping aide.

"Kanon, my dear... The meeting is over. Let us head back and..-"

His Kanon should have responded by now.

"Kanon?"

His oh-so-beloved Kanon must be in deep thought.

"Kanon..."

His Kanon was smiling that smile _that always took the prince's breath aw-..._

Schneizel shook the fond thoughts off his head - he needed sleep.

"Ka-... Are you asleep, my dear?"

No reply.

So his Kanon is asleep.

Schneizel wants so badly to sleep too. He sighed as he eyed his so peacefully sleeping aide.

Stare.

Stare.

Kanon sighs discreetly, then smiles again.

The prince's heart melted. How could he disturb his beloved aide in such a peaceful state? Silently, he took off his pristine white cape, lays it on the sleeping man's shoulder and presses his hands against Kanon's shoulder.

He leaned down and started to whisper, "Kanon, the meeting is over-"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

**BAM**

And Earl Maldini looked up nervously to see his Prince Schneizel rubbing his forehead with a gloved hand.

"Y-Your Highness-"

"It is perfectly fine, Kanon."

The Earl felt one of his prince's hands still in his shoulder, felt a thick, majestic cloth draped on him, and everything was clear.

Kanon stood up and bowed his head. "Your highness! I am sorry for being as rude and ill-mannered as to even think of sleeping in my line of duty-"

"It's alright, Kanon." Schneizel repeated, smiling reassuredly.

"No, your highness. I-... Your forehead-"

"-is undamaged, dear."

"But if you will excuse my rudeness, sire - I did something unforgivable. I abandoned my position-"

"You didn't, Kanon."

Kanon opened his mouth to speak, but the prince's words dawned on him, and his mouth ended up empty of words to say.

"I thank you for responding to my urgent call tonight. That is enough."

Kanon did not say anything anymore when his prince raised a hand and put his drooping uniform hat back to its place, hand running along unusual light roseatte locks as he did so. The White Prince's hand then travelled to his aide's subtly blushing cheeks and traced his jawline before falling back to its place - the prince's sides.

The aide tried to muster up a small smile. "Your Majesty-"

"Let's head back to our respective quarters, Kanon. We need a good night's sleep."

Kanon did nothing else, but to trail after his master as they headed for their quarters. The Prince's quarters was far at the end of the corridor. Kanon's stop was at least three rooms before his prince's. Although he insisted that he escort Prince Schneizel to his room, the blonde stopped him.

They stood in front of the aide's room. Kanon held out the white cape and his master accepted it, giving him a small pat on the head.

"Good night, Kanon."

"Your Highness, I-... Good night, Prince Schneizel."

"Sleep well."

But the little kiss on the cheek from Prince Schneizel that followed rendered Kanon unable to sleep further that night.

He stared up at the ceiling as he lay awake in his bed.

"...Maybe I hit his Majesty's forehead too hard..."

* * *

**.Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for fangirling.


End file.
